The Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core, which had its origin in 1977, facilitates the outstanding and innovative research of Diabetes Research Center affiliates in the Seattle area by keeping pace with and pioneering new methodological and technical advances in histochemistry, microscopic imaging and image analysis. In the next funding cycle the CMIC will continue to promote the research of these investigators during the next funding cycle by providing: (1) Quantitative assessment of immunohistochemistry and morphological changes in tissues; (2) Access to state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation, in a cost-effective manner; (3) Expert diabetes-related technical and scientific support, including design of research protocols and interpretation of results; (4) Access to comparative pathologists, to assist with experimental and/or preclinical studies; and (5) Hands-on and didactic training to affiliates, their trainees and personnel with routine and highly specialized morphological, histochemical and imaging techniques. Through all of these services, the Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core places a great deal of emphasis on ensuring high standards of rigor and reproducibility for studies undertaken in the Core. This includes, but is not limited to, rigorous quality control for reagents, expert review of protocols and ensuring appropriate and adequate use of positive and negative controls. By achieving these goals, the Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core will support the scientific investigation of affiliate investigators who will use the core to further our understanding of diabetes, obesity and related disorders.